Waiting for You
by Fei Mei
Summary: Cinta antara guru dan murid adalah hal yang terlarang. Tetapi bagaimana jika si guru telah jatuh cinta pada muridnya bahkan sebelum ia menjadi guru? ONESHOT Kakashi x OC, Alternate Universe.


**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning**: typo(s), alur cepat, AU.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting for You**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Shiroi Melody adalah seorang siswi kelas 12 di SMA Konoha. Dia adalah gadis baik yang agak pendiam. Tergolong murid pintar di sekolahnya. Walau tidak pernah menyabet gelar sebagai juara satu di kelasnya, dia tetap menjadi salah satu murid kesayangan guru-guru di sekolahnya.

Setiap tahun pada hari Valentine, OSIS di SMA Konoha selalu menyiapkan acara. Pelajaran masih tetap ada pada tanggal 14 Februari, tetapi OSIS menyediakan jasa untuk mengantarkan coklat dan kartu ucapan Valentine. Coklat dan kartu tersebut dibuat oleh para anggota OSIS. Murid dan guru tinggal mendaftarkan nama mereka, nama orang yang mereka tuju, serta membayarkan sejumlah uang.

Sebenarnya Melody tidak ingin memberikan coklat pada siapa-siapa. Oke, bukannya tidak ingin, biasa saja sih, sebab memberikan coklat di hari Valentine bagi gadis itu bukanah sesuatu yang harus dan mesti dilakukan. Jadi ia merasa tidak ada masalah dengan ada atau tidaknya coklat. Namun, demi melancarkan jasa coklat dan kartu ucapan dari OSIS, setiap warga sekolah SMA Konoha diwajibkan membeli minimal satu coklat. Terserah, apakah coklat itu diberikan untuk orang lain atau malah diri sendiri, ininya mereka harus membeli minimal satu dan ditujukan untuk salah seorang warga sekolah mereka. Yep, setiap tahun selalu seperti ini –paling yang beragam adalah barang yang dikirim bentuk dan rasa coklat, serta kartunya.

Dengan terpaksa, Melody akhirnya membeli satu. Hm...untuk siapa ya, enaknya? Kalau untuk dirinya sendiri, ia tidak suka coklat. Untuk temannya juga...takutnya jika yang satu dikasih, dia jadi tidak enak pada yang lain. Ng, baiklah, iya pun memutuskan untuk memberikan coklat pada guru fisikanya. Guru fisika itu adalah wali kelasnya saat kelas 10 –juga merupakan guru yang paling akrab dengan Melody. Sang guru sudah seperti ibu bagi gadis itu di sekolah.

Hari Valentine pun tiba. Disela-sela jam pelajaran, tiga orang anggota OSIS datang ke kelas untuk membagi-bagikan coklat sesuai pesanan. Biasanya Melody akan mendapatkan dua coklat –yang keduanya adalah dari teman sebangku kiri dan kanannya. Tetapi kali ini ia dapat tiga. Yang satu dari temannya sebelah kiri, kedua dari yang sebelah kanan, yang ketiga tanpa nama. Isi kartu ucapan tanpa nama pengirim itu adalah,

'_Untuk Shiroi Melody, 12IPA1. Dari seorang guru yang selalu memperhatikan dan tertarik padamu sejak melihatmu untuk yang pertama kalinya._'

Melody tersigap. Guru? Siapa nih? Hm...tertarik? Apakah maksudnya tertarik dari seorang pria ke wanita, seperti rasa suka? Jika ya, berarti guru yang dimaksud pastilah laki-laki. Guru-guru yang bekerja di SMA Konoha rata-rata sudah berkeluarga. Mungkin guru yang termuda hanya ada tiga: Mitarashi Anko si guru seni tari, Umino Iruka si guru bahasa Inggris, dan Hatake Kakashi si guru ekonomi. Yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki dari ketiganya hanyalah guru bahasa Inggris dan guru ekonomi. Masalahnya, Melody tidak akrab dengan kedua guru yang dimaksud. Umino sensei adalah guru bahasa Inggris yang baru masuk tahun ini dan hanya mengajara murid kelas 10. Sedangkan Hatake sensei yang juga baru masuk tahun ini hanya mengajar kelas IPS, masalahnya Melody adalah anak kelas IPA. Dengan kata lain, Melody tidak pernah diajar oleh kedua guru muda ini.

Sudahlah, Melody tidak ingin memusingkannya. Toh, ini pun tidak begitu penting untuknya. Apalagi ini sudah di semester terakhirnya di SMA, akan ada banyak _try out_ dan latihan soal menjelang ujian, ia tidak ingin konsentrasinya terganggu hanya karena ingin tahu siapa yang mengiriminya surat itu.

Suatu ketika, wali kelas Melody yang seorang guru bahasa Inggris sedang cuti karena beliau sedang hamil, sehingga Umino Iruka pun sekarang akan menjadi guru di kelas gadis itu. Di saat yang bersamaan, guru yang melatih ekskur Kendo mengalami kecelakaan sehingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Akhirnya Melody dan sejumlah anggota ekskur Kendo pun meminta tolong pada Hatake Kakashi untuk menjadi guru pengganti –karena kebetulan Hatake sensei pun pandai bermain Kendo. Alhasil, sekarang Melody pun diajar oleh kedua guru yang menjadi 'terdakwa' atas surat hari Valentine-nya. Dan sekali lagi, gadis itu tidak mau memusingkannya.

Tetapi seminggu sebelum ujian akhir dilaksanakan, sesorang mengaku bahwa ialah sang guru yang mengirimkan kartu ucapan itu. Hatake Kakashi. Dialah 'pelaku'nya. Melody tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain 'oh'. Yah, dia memang gadis yang agak cuek.

Tetapi gadis itu tidak hanya cuek terhadap orang lain –ia juga cuek terhadap perasaannya. Sungguh, ia berpendapat guruya yang satu ini menarik. Sangat menarik malah. Hatake sensei berusia 5 tahun lebih tua dari Melody, tetapi beliau sangat pandai bersosialisasi dengan murid-murid SMA, seakan mereka seumuran.

Namun begitu, Melody menepis pemikirannya yang memuja sang guru. Gadis itu menyukai orang itu, tetapi ia adalah seorang murid, dan si pria adalah seorang guru. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

.

.

Hari ujian telah selesai. Hasil kelulusan telah diumumkan. Wisuda pun dilakukan. Perpisahan pun sudah dilaksanakan.

Kini para murid SMA Konoha yang tahun ini resmi mendapat gelar sebagai alumnni sudah berpencar. Ada yang kuliah di luar negeri, ada juga yang di dalam negeri. Ada juga yang langsung bekerja. Khusus untuk tokoh utama kita, ia melanjutkan studinya untuk menjadi desainer di Paris.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tahun demi tahun berganti. Shiroi Melody yang kini sudah menginjak usia 22 tahun itu akhirnya lulus dari kuliahnya.

Suatu ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya, ia menemukan sesosok pria jangkung. Pria itu memiliki rambut perak dan wajah yang nyaris selalu tanpa ekspresi. Hatake Kakashi. Lelaki itu sedang berdiri di depan apartemen Melody.

"Hatake...sensei?" gumam gadis itu, tidak bisa memercayai apa yang dilihat oleh matanya.

"Yo," sapa Kakashi. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

"Sensei mencariku?" tanya Melody. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah tahu tentang perasaanku sejak empat tahun yang lalu dan kau masih bertanya dengan inosennya 'ada apa?'," ujar Kakashi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Tidakkah kau ingin bertanya kenapa dan sejak kapan aku menyukaimu?"

Melody tentu saja ingin. Tetapi sayang, penyakitnya yang bernama 'cuek' itu kambuh saat ini. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai ganti jawaban 'tidak'. Namun Kakashi bisa membaca sorot mata gadis itu yang tidak bisa berbohong. Gadis itu _sangat_ ingin tahu.

"Kau tahu kita terpaut berapa tahun?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak," jawab gadis yang ada dihadapannya jujur.

"Kita beda lima tahun," kata Kakashi. "Apa kau merasa pernah melihatku sebelumnya? Maksudku sebelum aku datang sebagai guru ekonomi?"

"Tidak," jawab gadis itu lagi.

"Apa kau ingat bahwa SMP Konoha dan SMA-nya ada di gedung yang sama?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Ya, aku ingat itu."

"Jika kau merasa bahwa kau tidak pernah melihatku sebelum aku datang sebagai guru, maka aku berkebalikan denganmu," ujar Kakashi. "Pertama aku melihatmu bukanlah saat kepala sekolah mengenalkanku kepada seluruh murid SMA Konoha sebagai guru ekonomi yang baru. Pertama kali aku melihatmu adalah saat aku kelas 12 di SMA Konoha. Saat itu kau baru kelas 7 di SMP Konoha.

"Sungguh, aku juga tidak mengerti. Seakan Tuhan memang sudah merancangkan bahwa aku akan sering berpapasan denganmu. Seakan sudah ditentukan bahwa pandangan mataku akan sering menangkap sosokmu. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku mulai tertarik padamu.

"Kupikir, apa jangan-jangan aku pedofilia? Namun ternyata perasaan ini normal. Lalu aku pun kuliah di jurusan favoritku. Setelah lulus, aku langsung melamar sebagai guru di SMA Konoha karena aku tahu kau pasti bersekolah disana.

"Dan pada akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu yang sudah remaja. Sungguh, aku sangat senang. Sempat bingung bagaimana caraku menyampaikan perasaanku padamu. Untunglah OSIS masih melaksanakan jasa coklat, sesuai dengan tradisi turun temurun di SMA Konoha, dan aku menggunakannya," jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Hah? Maksudnya kau..." gumam Melody.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu sudah sejak sangat lama. Dan kini aku bukan lagi menyukaimu, aku _mencintaimu_," ujar Kakashi.

"Ta –tapi aku..."

"Aku tahu kau menyimpan perasaan yang sama waktu kau kelas 12 –mungkin sekarang pun juga. Aku tahu," kata Kakashi. "Dan sekarang, aku dan kau bukanlah guru dan murid. Kau sudah tidak punya alasan untuk menolakku."

"Hah?"

"Apa? Tidak ada yang salah, kan?"

"Terserahlah," kata Melody yang cuek kumat lagi utnuk kesekian kalinya.

Kakashi tersenyum dan merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Lalu ia berlutut di hadapan gadis itu dan melamarnya. Setahun kemudian, kau akan kesulitan menemukan nama 'Shiroi Melody'. Sebab perempuan itu sudah mengganti namanya menjadi 'Hatake Melody'.

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT~**

**.**

**.**

REVIEW!


End file.
